notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
MECCG cardlists
Middle-Earth -the wizards :"Bert" (Bûrat) :"Tom" (Tuma) :"William" (Wuluag) :A Chance Meeting :A Friend or Three :Abductor :Adrazar :Adunaphel :Agburanar :Akhorahil :Alatar :Align Palantir :Ambusher :Amon Hen :Anborn :Andrast :Andrast Coast :Anduin River :Anduin Vales :Anduril, The Flame of the West :Anfalas :Angmar :Annalena :Anorien :Aragorn II : :Arinmir :Army of the Dead :Arouse Denizens :Arouse Minions :Arthedain :Arwen :Ash Mountains :Assassin :Athelas :Awaken Denizens :Awaken Minions :Awaken the Earth's Fire :Bag End :Balin :Balrog of Moria :Bandit Lair :Bane of the Ithil Stone :Barad-Dur :Bard Bowman :Barliman Butterbur :Barrow-Downs :Barrow-Wight :Bay of Belfalas :Beautiful Gold Ring :Belfalas :Beorn :Beornings :Beorn's House :Beregond :Beretar :Bergil :Bifur :Bilbo :Bill the Pony :Black Arrow :Block :Blue Mountain Dwarf-hold :Blue Mountain Dwarves :Bofur :Bombur :Book of Mazarbul :Boromir II :Bree :Bridge :Brigands :Brown Lands :Call of Home :Call of the Sea :Cameth Brin :Cardolan :Carn Dum :Cave-Drake :Caves of Ulund :Celeborn :Choking Shadows :Cirdan :Cirith Ungol :Clear Skies :Clouds :Concealment :Corpse-Candle :Corsairs of Umbar :Cracks of Doom :Crebain :Daelomin :Dagger of Westernesse :Dagorlad :Dain II :Damrod :Dancing Spire :Dark Quarrels :Dead Marshes :Denethor II :Despair of the Heart :Dimrill Dale :Dodge :Dol Amroth :Dol Guldur :Doors of Nigh :Dori :Dorwinion :Dragon's Desolation :Dreams of Lore :Drowning Seas :Druadan Forest :Dunharrow :Dunland :Dunlendings :Dunnish Clan-Hold :Durin's Axe :Dwalin :Dwar of Waw :Dwarven Ring of Barin's Tribe :Dwarven Ring of Bavor's Tribe :Dwarven Ring of Druin's Tribe :Dwarven Ring of Durin's Tribe :Dwarven Ring of Dwalin's Tribe :Dwarven Ring of Thelor's Tribe :Dwarven Ring of Thrar's Tribe :Eagle-Mounts :Eagle's Eyrie :Earth of Galadriel's Orchard :Easterling Camp :Easterlings :Edhellond :Edoras :Elf Song :Elf-Stone :Elladan :Elrohir :Elrond :Elven Cloak :Elven Shores :Elves of Lindon :Enedhwaith :Ent-Draughts :Ents of Fangorn :Eomer :Eowyn :Eriadoran Coast :Erkenbrand :Escape :Ettenmoors :Eye of Sauron :fair Gold Ring :Fair Sailing :Fair Travels in Border-lands :Fair Travels in Dark-domains :Fair Travels in Free-domains :Fair Travels in Shadow-lands :Fair Travels in Wilderness :Fangorn :Faramir :Far-sight :Favor of the Valar :Fell Beast :Fell Turtle :Fell Winter :Fellowship :Fili :Fog :Ford :Forlong :Forochel :Foul Fumes :Frodo :Galadriel :Galva :Gamling the Old :Gandalf :Gap of Isen :Gates of Morning :Ghan-Buri-Ghan :Ghosts :Ghouls :Giant :Giant Spiders :Gildor Inglorion :Gimli :Gladden Fields :Glamdring :Glittering Caves :Gloin :Gloom :Glorfindel II :Goblin-Gate :Goldberry :Gollum :Gollum's Fate :Gorgoroth :Great Ship :Great-Road :Great-Shield of Rohan :Greed :Grey Havens :Grey Mountain Narrows :Gundabad :Gwaihir :Halbarad :Haldalam :Haldir :Halfling Stealth :Halfling Strength :Half-Trolls of Far Harad :Hama :Harondor :Hauberk of Bright Mail :Healing Herbs :Heart of Mirkwood :Henneth Annun :Hiding :High Pass :Hillmen :Himring :Hoarmurath of Dir :Hobbits :Hollin :Horn of Anor :Horse Plains :Horses :Huorn :Imlad Morgul :Imrahil :Indur Dawndeath :Irerock :Iron Hill Dwarf-hold :Iron Hill Dwarves :Iron Hills :Isengard :Isles of the Dead That Live :Ithilien :Khamul the Easterling :Khand :Kili :Kindling of the Spirit :Knights of Dol Amroth :Lake-Town :Lamedon :Lapse of Will :Leaflock :Lebennin :Legolas :Lesser Ring :Leucaruth :Lindon :Lond Galen :Long Winter :Lordly Presence :Lorien :Lossadan Cairn :Lossadan Camp :Lossoth :Lost at Sea :Lost in Border-lands :Lost in Dark-Domains :Lost in Free-Domains :Lost in Shadow-lands :Lost in the Wilderness :Lucky Search :Lucky Strike :Lure of Creation :Lure of Expedience :Lure of Nature :Lure of Power :Lure of the Senses :Mablung :Magic Ring of Courage :Magic Ring of Lore :Magic Ring of Nature :Magic Ring of Stealth :Magic Ring of Words :Men of Anfalas :Men of Anorien :Men of Dorwinion :Men of Lamedon :Men of Lebennin :Men of Northern Rhovanion :Merry :Minas Morgul :Minas Tirith :Minions Stir :Mirror of Galadriel :Miruvor :Misty Mountains :Moon :Morannon :Morgul Night :Morgul-Horse :Morgul-Knife :Moria :Mount Doom :Mount Gram :Mount Gundabad :Mountains of Shadow :Mouth of Sauron :Mouths of the Anduin :Mumak (Oliphant) :Muster :Muster Disperses :Narsil :Narya :Neeker Breekers :Nenya :New Friendship :New Moon :Night :Nori :Northern Rhovanion :Numeriador :Nurn :Oin :Old Forest :Old Friendship :Old Man Willow :Old Pukel Gap :Old Pukel-land :Old Road :Olog-Hai (Trolls) :Orc-Guard :Orc-Lieutenant :Orc-Patrol :Orc-Raiders :Orcrist :Orc-Warband :Orc-Warriors :Orc-Watch :Ori :Orophin :Ost-In-Edhil :Palantir of Amon-Sul :Palantir of Annuminas :Palantir of Elostirion :Palantir of Minas Tirith :Palantir of Orthanc :Palantir of Osgiliath :Pallando :Paths of the Dead :Peath :Pelargir :Persuasive Words :Pick-Pocket :Pippin :Plague of Wights :Potion of Prowess :Praise to [[Elbereth :Precious Gold Ring :Pukel-Men :Quickbeam :Quiet Lands :Radagast :Rangers of Ithilien :Rangers of the North :Red Arrow :Red Book of Westmarch :Redhorn Gate :Reforging :Ren the Unclean´ :Rescue Prisoners :Return of the King :Rhosgobel :Rhudaur :Riders of Rohan :Ringlore :Risky Blow :Rivendell :River :Roac the Raven :Robin Smallburrow :Rogrog :Rohan :Ruined Signal Tower :Sacrifice of Form :Sam Gamgee :Sapling of the White Tree :Sarn Goriwing :Saruman :Scroll of Isildur :Secret Entrance :Secret Passage :Shadowfax :Shelob :Shelob's Lair :Shield of Iron-Bound [[Ash :Shrel-Kain :Siege :Silent Watcher :Skinbark :Slayer :Smaug :Snowstorm :Southern Mirkwood :Southern Rhovanion :Southron Oasis :Southrons :Star-Glass :Stars :Stealth :Sting :Stone of Erech :Stone-Circle :Storms of Osse :Sun :Sword of Gondolin :Tempering Friendship :Test of Form :Test of Lore :The Arkenstone :The Balance of Things :The Burden of Time :The Cock Crows :The Evenstar :The Great Eagles :The Great Goblin :The Lonely Mountain :The Mithril-Coat :The Nazgul Are Abroad :The Old Thrush :The One Ring :The Pale Sword :The Precious :The Ring's Betrayal :The Shire :The Stones :The White Towers :The White Tree :The Will of Sauron :The Will of the Ring :The Wind Throne :Theoden :Thief :Thorin II :Thorough Search :Thranduil :[[Thranduil's Halls :Tolfalas :Tom Bombadil :Tookish Blood :Torque of Hues :Tower Guard of Minas Tirith :Traitor :Treebeard :True Fana :Twilight :Udun :Use Palantir :Uvantha the Horseman :Vale of Erech :Vanishment :Variag Camp :Variags of Khand :Vilya :Voteli :Vygavril :Wacho :Wake of War :Wargs :Watcher in the Water :Weariness of the Heart :Weathertop :Wellinghall :Western Mirkwood :White Mountains :Witch-king of Angmar :Withered Heath :Wizard's Fire :Wizard's Flame :Wizard's Laughter :Wizard's Ring :Wizard's River Horses :Wizard's Test :Wizard's Voice :Wold & Foothills :Wolves :Wood-Elves :Woodland Realm :Woodmen :Woodmen-Town :Words of Power and Terror :Wose Passage-Hold :Woses of the Druadan Forest :Woses of the Old Pukel-land Middle-Earth -the Dragons Middle-Earth -dark Minions :Aiglos :An Article Missing :An Unexpected Outpost :An Unexpected Party :Anarin :Ancient Stair :Angmar Arises :Armory :Await the Advent of Allies :Aware of their Ways :Baduila :Balance Between Powers :Barrow-blade :Bill Ferny :Bring Our Curses Home :Bûthrakaur the Green :Chance of Being Lost :Chill Douser .Choice of Lúthien :Crown of Flowers :Cunning Foes :Cup of Farewell :Dark Numbers :Dâsakûn :Deallus :Doubled Vigilance :Dragon-helm :Drór :Drums :Durin's Bane :Dwarven Light-stone :Earth-tremors :Elerína :Elwen :Endless Whispers :Enduring Tales :Eun :Exhalation of Decay :Eyes of Mandos :Eyes of the Shadow :Face out of Sight :Faces of the Dead :Fate of the Ithil-stone :Fifteen Birds in Five Firtrees :Fireworks :Firiel :First of the Order :Flies and Spiders :Foes Shall Fall :Folco Boffin :Forgotten Scrolls :Fori the Beardless :Forwarned Is Forarmed :Free to Choose :Gems of Arda :Gergeli :Gisulf :Gnaw with Words :Golodhros :Good Sense Revolts :Great Need or Purpose :Great Secrets Buried There :Hall of Fire :Haudh-in-Gwanur :Healing of Nimrodel :Helms of Iron :Herb-lore :Here Is a Snake! :Herion :Hermit's Hill :Hidden Knife :Hobbit-lore :Horns, Horns, Horns :Hour of Need :Hundreds of Butterflies :I Know Much about You :In Darkness Bind Them :In Great Wrath :In the Heart of his Realm :Inner Cunning :Into Dark Tunnels :Into the Smoking Cone :Ivic :Jûoma :Knowledge of the Enemy :Leaf Brooch :Leamon :Like the Crash of Battering-rams :Lindion the Oronin :Little Snuffler :Lobelia Sackville-Baggins :Long Dark Reach :Lost Tome :Mallorn :Memories Recalled :Mistress Lobelia :Mithril :Mordor in Arms :More Alert than Most :My Precious :Nameless Thing :Necklace of Girion :Neither so Ancient Nor so Potent :Never Seen Him :Nimloth :No Waiting to Wonder :No Way Forward :Noble Hound :Nobody's Friend :Noldo-lantern :Ôm-buri-Ôm :Ordered to Kill :Out of the Black Sky :Pale Dream-maker :Palm to Palm :Pass the Doors of Dol Guldur :Phial of Galadriel :Pierced by Many Wounds :Pôn-ora-Pôn :Râisha :Rank upon Rank :Reaching Shadow :Rebuild the Town :Redoubled Force :Reluctant Final Parting :Revealed to all Watchers :Saw Further and Deeper :Scimitars of [[Steel :Secret Ways :Seek without Success :Seized by Terror :Sentinels of Numenor :Shadow out of the Dark :Smoke Rings :Spells of the Barrow-wights :Spider of the Môrlat :Stirring Bones :Sudden Fury :Súrion :Taladhan :The Black Enemy's Wrath :The Dwarves Are upon You! :The Gem-deeps :The Grimburgoth :The Hunt :The Iron-deeps :The Moon Is Dead :The Pûkel-deeps :The Reach of Ulmo :The Sulfur-deeps :The Under-courts :The Under-galleries :The Under-gates :The Under-grottos :The Under-leas :The Under-vaults :The Way is Shut :The Windlord Found Me :To Get You Away :To the Uttermost Foundations :Token of Goodwill :Tribal Banner :Tribal Totem :Troll-purse :Twisted Tales :Two or Three Tribes Present :Umagaur the Pale :Urlurtsu Nurn :Vein of Arda :Waylaid, Wounded, and Orc-dragged :When You Know More :Which Might Be Lies :Will not Come Down :Wisp of Pale Sheen :Withdrawn to Mordor :Woffung :Wormtongue :Wound of Long Burden :Wraith-lord :Your Welcome Is Doubtful : Middle-Earth - Against the Shadow :Bûrat :A Lie in Your Eyes :Above the Abyss :Alatar the Hunter :All the Bells Ringing :Alliance of Free Peoples :Alone and Unadvised :Ancient Black Axe :Angmarim :Asdriags :Bairanax Roused :Biter and Beater! :Black Horse :Black Númenóreans :Bow of the Galadhrim :Cirith Gorgor :Come at Need :Corsairs of Rhûn :Creature of and Older World :Daelomin Roused :Dancing Spire :Dark Tryst :Driven as by a Madness :Drughu :Durin's Folk :Dwarven Ring of Thélor's Tribe :Dwarven Ring of Thrár's Tribe :Dwarven Travelers :Eagles' Eyrie :Eärcaraxë Roused :Early Harvest :Edhellond :Enchanted Stream :Eye Never Sleeping :Faithless Steward :Far Below the Deepest Delvings :Farmer Maggot :Fealty Under Trial :FEAR! FIRE! FOES! :Framsburg :Full of Froth and Rage :Galadhrim :Gandalf the White Rider :Geann a-Lisch :Glamour of Surpassing Excellance :Gobel Mírlond :Goblin Earth-plumb :Gold Hill :Great Bats :Great Lord of Goblin-gate :Grey Havens :Hail of Darts :Haradrim :Helm of Fear :Himring :Hoard Well-searched :Hold Rebuilt and Repaired :Hounds of Sauron :Irerock :Iron Shield of Old :Isle of the Ulond :Isles of the Dead that Live :Itangast Roused :Jewel of Beleriand :Join With That Power :Knights of the Prince :Lady of the Golden Wood :Legendary Stair :Leucaruth Roused :Lord of the Carrock :Lord of the Haven :Lórien :Master of the House :Mauhúr :Mîonid :Morgul-orcs :Mount Slain :Near to Hear a Whisper :Necklace of Girion :No Strangers at this Time :Nûriags :Nûrniag Camp :Nûrniags :Old Forest :Old Treasure :One Foe to Breed a War :Orc-mail :Orcs of Dol Guldur :Orders from Lugbúrz :Our Own Wolves :Ovir Hollow :Padding Feet :Pallando the Soul-keeper :Perchen :Petty-dwarves :Pilfer Anything Unwatched :Power Against the Shadow :Power Built by Waiting :Powers Too Dark and Terrible :Radagast the Tamer :Raider-hold :Records Unread :Regiment of Black Crows :Returned Beyond All Hope :Rhosgobel :Ride Against the Enemy :Riven Gate :Rivendell :Sack Over the Head :Safe from the Shadow :Saruman the Wise :Secret Book :Short Legs Are Slow :Slip Treacherously :Spies Feared :Steeds :Steward's Guard :Stout Men of Gondor :Summons from Long Sleep :The Ash Mountain Deeps :The Balrog :The Dark Power :The Gem-deeps :The Great Eye :The Iron-deeps :The Ithil-stone :The Misty Mountain Deeps :The Mountains of Shadow Deeps :The Pûkel-deeps :The Sulfur-deeps :The Sun Unveiled :The Tormented Earth :The Undeeps of Anduin :The Under-courts :The Under-galleries :The Under-gates :The Under-grottos :The Under-leas :The Under-roads :The Under-vaults :The White Mountain Cavern-ways :The Worthy Hills :Thong of Fire :Thrall-ring :Thrór's Map :Tokens to Show :Tolfalas :Tower Raided :Treason the Greatest Foe :Tribute Garnered :Trolls from the Mountains :Troth-ring :Trouble on All Borders :Tûma :Turning Hope to Despair :Unhappy Blows :Use Your Legs :Usriev of Treachery :Wain-easterlings :Weathertop :Wellinghall :Well-preserved :Will Shaken :World Gnawed by the Nameless :Woses of the Eryn Vorn :Wûluag Middle-Earth - the white Hand :A Merrier World :A New Ringlord :A Panoply of Wings :A Strident Spawn :Alatar :An Untimely Brood :Arcane School :Await the Onset :Bad Company :Beasts of the Wood :Blasting Fire :Blind to All Else :Blind to the West :Bow of Alatar :Cast from the Order :Chambers in the Royal Court :Council of the Isles of the Dead that Live :Counterfeit :Crept Along Cleverly :Cruel Claw Perceived :Deep Mines :Delver's Harvest :Doeth (Durthak) :Double-dealing :Earth-eater :Echoes of the Song :Euog (Ulzog) :Flotsam and Jetsam :Fool's Bane :Fortress of the Towers :Foul Tooth Unsheated :Friend of Secret Things :Gandalf :Gandalf's Friend :Gatherer of Loyalties :Girdle of Radagast :Give Welcome to the Unexpected :Glove of Radagast :Gnawed Ways :Goblin-faces :Govern the Storms :Great Patron :Great Ruse :Greater Half-orcs :Grey Embassy :Guarded Haven :Half-orcs :Heart Grown Cold :Hidden Haven :Huntsman's Garb :Ill-favoured Fellow :In the Grip of Ambition :Inner Rot :Ire of the East :Isengard :Join the Hunt :Keys of Orthanc :Keys to the White Towers :Legacy of Smiths :Liquid Fire :Longing for the West :Lugdush :Man of Skill :Many-coloured Robes :Mask Torn :Master of Shapes :Mechanical Bow :Mischief in a Mean Way :Nature's Revenge :Never Refuse :Noble Steed :Open to the Summons :Oromë's Warders :Pallando :Pallando's Apprentice :Pallando's Hood :Piercing All Shadows :Plotting Ruin :Pocketed Robes :Poison of his Voice :Power Relinquished to Artifice :Promptings of Wisdom :Prophet of Doom :Radagast :Radagast's Black Bird :Rhosgobel :Ring of Fire :Rolled down to the Sea :Saruman :Saruman's Machinery :Saruman's Ring :Shameful Deeds :Shifter of Hues :Sly Southerner :Sojourn in Shadows :Something Else at Work :Spells Born of Discord :Squint-eyed Brute :Squire of the Hunt :Stave of Pallando :The Black Council :The Fiery Blade :The Forge-master :The Fortress of Isen :The Great Hunt :The Grey Hat :The White Council :The White Hand :The White Towers :The White Wizard :Thrall of the Voice :Truths of Doom :Uglúk :Vile Fumes :War-forges :White Light Broken :Whole Villages Roused :Wild Horses :Wild Hounds :Will You Not Come Down? :Winged Change-master :Wizard's Myrmidon :Wizard's Trove Middle-earth - the Balrog : A Few Recruits :A More Evil Hour :Ancient Deep-hold :Ancient Secrets :Angband Revisited :Azog :Barad-dûr :Beorning Skin-changers :Black Vapour :Bolg :Breach the Hold :Bûthrakaur :Carn Dûm :Carrion Feeders :Cave Troll :Caverns Unchoked :Challenge the Power :Cirith Gorgor :Cirith Ungol :Cloaked by Darkness :Crept Along Carefully :Crook-legged Orc :Crowned with Storm :Darkness Made by Malice :Darkness Wielded :Descent through Fir :Desire All for Thy Belly :Diminish and Depart :Dol Guldur :Eddy in Fate’s Tide :Elven Rope :Evil Things Lingering :Flame of Udûn :Fled into Darkness :Foe Dismayed :Gangways over the Fire :Glance of Arien :Going Ever Under Dark :Great Army of the North :Great Fissure :Great Shadow :Great Troll :Grond :Heart of Dark Fire :Hill-troll :Imprisoned and Mocked :Invade Their Domain :Long Grievous Siege :Longbottom Leaf :Lord and Usurper :Maker’s Map :Memories of Old Torture :[[Minas Morgul :Mine or No One’s :Monstrosity of Diverse Shape :Moria :Mountain-maggot :Nasty Slimy Thing :No Better Use :Obey Him or Die :Olog Warlords :Orders from the Great Demon :Out He Sprang :People Diminished :Press Gang :Prone to Violence :Remains of Thangorodrim :Roam the Waste :Roots of the Earth :Rumours of Rings :Sauron :Scourge of Fire :Shelob’s Brood :Show Things Unbidden :Spawn of Ungoliant :Stabbing Tongue of Fire :Strangling Coils :Strider :Tempest of Fire :Terror Heralds Doom :The Balrog :The Drowning-deeps :The Gem-deeps :The Iron-deeps :The Pûkel-deeps :The Reek :The Rusted-deeps :The Sulfur-deeps :The Sun Shone Fiercely :The Under-courts :The Under-galleries :The Under-gates :The Under-grottos :The Under-leas :The Under-vaults :The Wind-deeps :To Fealty Sworn :Umagaur :Unabated in Malice :Ungoliant’s Foul Issue :Ungoliant’s Progeny :Vanguard of Might :Whip of Many Tongues :Whispers of Rings category:games